Ikanaide ! Senpai
by Sparkling Starry Night
Summary: Akashi Seika ,wakil ketua Osis yang ditakuti yang ternyata kehidupannya jauh dari bayangan orang orang... / OC ,aneh ,Typo(s) bergelimpangan ,gak sesuai ama gendre ,Genderbend ,alur kecepetan ,AU ,gak ada basket-basketan(?) ,one-shot ,pertama kali bikin AkaNijiHai ,gak nyambung ,sinetron banget


Ikanaide ! Senpai…

Pairing : NijiFem!Aka , Slight!NijiFem!Hai

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ikanaide ! Senpai… Arisa Katsushika a.k.a Sparkling Starry Night

Genre : Romance ,Hurt/Comfort(?) gak kerasa

Rate : Kayaknya T-T+ deh ,author masih innocent O3O /booongbanget

Warning : OOC ,aneh ,Typo(s) bergelimpangan ,gak sesuai ama gendre ,Genderbend ,alur kecepetan ,AU ,gak ada basket-basketan(?) ,one-shot ,pertama kali bikin AkaNijiHai ,gak nyambung ,sinetron banget .

"…" (Bicara biasa)

"…" (Bicara dalam hati)

Summary : Akashi Seika ,wakil ketua Osis yang ditakuti yang ternyata kehidupannya jauh dari bayangan orang orang...

* * *

Hari yang cerah ,anak kecil diantar ibunya untuk sekolah ,anak-anak perempuan yang malah mengobrol walau waktu sudah akan terlambat . Hari yang biasa dan monoton untuk pemuda yang mempunya poker face ini—nama pemuda itu adalah Nijimura Shuzo—pemuda yang cukup tinggi dan dengan badan lumayan bagus ,dianugerahi oleh wajah yang lumayan tampan membuat pemuda ini lumayan popular disekolahnya . Dan juga dia adalah Ketua Osis di sekolah yang sudah cukup terkenal akibat prestasinya ,dibidang Olahraga ataupun Pelajaran . SMA Teikou tepatnya .

" Senpai ! Nijimura-senpai ,matte ! " Terdengar teriakan manis(?) dari seorang gadis berumur sekitar 16 tahun ,gadis dengan perawakan lumayan kecil dengan muka bulat dan juga matanya yang bulat besar ,mata kanannya berwarna kuning emas dan mata kirinya berwarna merah . Tidak ,gadis ini tidak memakai contact lens atau apapun itu ,dari lahir matanya memang heterochromia . Juga dengan rambut panjang yang digerai sampai punggung membuat gadis ini makin manis . Ah ,daripada lama-lama kita sebutkan saja namanya ,nama gadis itu adalah Akashi Seika . Adik kelas Nijimura sekaligus Wakil Ketua Osis nya .

" Ah ,Akashi ,tumben kau datang sudah mau telat ,ada apa ? " Nijimura membalas teriakan gadis itu dengan muka tenang , sembari melihat ke arah gadis itu . Baju Akashi memang selalu memenuhi syarat dimanapun dan kapanpun ,mungkin jika gadis lain pasti banyak aksesoris sana-sini . Tapi Akashi tidak ,memakai gelang dan anting pun tidak ,tipikal siswi teladan .

" Tadi ada urusan sebentar senpai . Dijalan ada anak laki-laki yang merokok ,terpaksa harus kuhukum mereka dulu ." Akashi tersenyum setelah menceritakan bahwa dia telah menghukum beberapa siswa . Mungkin bagi beberapa orang Akashi adalah gadis menyeramkan nan sadis ,tapi tidak bagi Nijimura . Akashi adalah gadis yang menarik baginya , Nijimura pun kadang-kadang selalu melihat raut kesakitan dan kesepian Akashi jika dia sedang sendiri . Dan Nijimura tidak tahu kenapa .

Kemudian setelah mendengar itu ,Nijimura mengelus kepala Akashi dan tersenyum tipis padanya ," Kau itu…tapi jika menghukum jangan terlalu berlebihan ya ,nanti dijauhi loh…" Kata-kata itu membuat Akashi sedikit membuat Akashi cemberut dan memberikan tatapan kepada Nijimura bahwa-peraturan-harus-ditegakan .

" Ah Shuzo ! Kebetulan kau disini ya…kau sedang ngapain ? " Dikejauhan terlihatlah gadis dengan rambut abu-abu sepundak menghampiri mereka . Ya ,dia adalah Haizaki Shori ,pacar Nijimura dan juga teman semasa kecilnya Nijimura . Ah…jika saja gadis ini tampangnya tidak terlalu urakan dengan rok lebih pendek dan kemeja yang dikeluarkan mungkin dia akan sangat cantik . Tapi ya sifat memang susah diubahnya walaupun pacarnya adalah ketua Osis .

Haizaki segera memeluk tangan Nijimura dan menarik-nariknya supaya cepat jalan kesekolah . Dan Nijimura sendiri yang mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Haizaki dengan wajah memerah . Melihat pemandangan itu membuat hati gadis berambut merah itu sedikit sakit . Ya ,Akashi Seika memang sudah lama menyukai senpai nya itu ,tapi sepertinya memang tidak mungkin untuk dirinya bersatu dengan Nijimura ," **Senpai…apakah perasaanku salah ? Aku menyukai mu Nijimura-senpai…**" Batin Akashi menjerit .

" Aku duluan ya ,Shori-senpai ,Nijimura-senpai…" Akashi mencoba untuk tersenyum dan meninggalkan pasangan yang membuat hatinya sakit . " Eh ? Kenapa tidak bareng saja dengan kita Akashi ? Lagian kan sekolah sudah dekat.." Nijimura menahan tangan Akashi ,tidak tahukah dengan melakukan ini mungkin akan membuat Akashi berharap ? .

" Tidak perlu Nijimura-senpai ,lagian aku harus keruang guru dulu untuk melakukan beberapa tugas Osis ."Akashi pergi mendahului mereka ,membuat Nijimura aneh kepada gadis itu . Tadi perasaan dia tidak buru-buru kok sekarang jadi seperti buru-buru gitu ? Akashi memang kadang-kadang susah dimengerti .

" Ayo Nijimura ! Bisa telat kita ! " Haizaki pun menarik Nijimura ke gerbang…eh bukan ,kebelakang ruangan kelas maksudnya . Nijimura sempat bingung kenapa dia dibawa kesini ,tapi kebingungan nya digantikan shock karena tiba-tiba gadis itu mencium nya . Nijimura pun memegang pundak Haizaki yang melingkarkan tangannya pada lehernya .

Dan mungkin ini adalah hari sial bagi Akashi ,tidak sengaja lewat dibelakang NijiHai yang berciuman membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat ,antara sakit hati dan malu melihat orang berciuman . Dengan segera gadis itu berlari kearah kamar mandi karena masuk kelas malah membuat mood nya memburuk ," Tidak sopan sekali ,melakukan hal seperti disekolah…tidak sopan sekali…" Akashi menggumam sembari menahan tangis .

* * *

…Di Kamar Mandi…

Akashi menenangkan diri dengan mengatur nafas dan duduk di closet . Walau Akashi sudah mencoba menenangkan diri tetap saja air mata tidak bisa berhenti keluar dari mata cantiknya ,dia mulai menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan cara mengepalkan tangan sampai tangannya berdarah ." **Tidak ada satupun yang menyayangiku ,keluargaku ,bahkan temanku sangat sedikit ,bahkan setelah aku menemukan cinta malah begini…**" Akashi mulai mencakar-cakari luka sayatan ditangannya . Ya…Akashi memang selalu menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika dia merasa sangat tertekan ,dan dia menutupi dari semua orang dengan berlagak seperti gadis yang menakutkan . Tidak ,itu hanya kamuflase saja ,gadis itu didalamnya sangat rapuh .

Setelah puas dengan menyakiti diri sendiri walaupun hanya mencakar-cakar bekas sayatan ,itu sudah cukup membuat Akashi tenang . Masalahnya adalah bahwa dia memakai sweeter(?) warna putih ,sudah jelas luka nya yang terbuka akan kelihatan .

" Aku tidak peduli walau sweeter ku akan memerah ,toh pasti tidak akan yang peduli kan ?" Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka kusut dan aura kematian dimana-mana . Membuat semua orang melihat dia dengan ketakutan ,ah…ngomong-ngomong ini sudah istiharat ,dan kalian bisa bayangkan luka yang dibuat Akashi itu lumayan parah hingga merembes pada sweeter nya . Mungkin dimata orang itu adalah darah hasil Akashi menghukum orang ,orang-orang memang suka sekali menjudge dari covernya . Tapi Akashi tidak peduli ,dia harus ke UKS sekarang . Sekedar mendapatkan plester mungkin ? Walau memang tidak berefek pada lukanya .

" Akashi ! Kemana sajakah kau ? Tadi ketua kelasmu menanyai ku kemana kau pergi…" Terdengarlah suara yang paling Akashi tidak ingin temui ,Akashi pun segera masuk ke UKS dengan melewati Nijimura yang memandang bingung . " Hei tunggu ! " Nijimura menahan tangan Akashi ,yang sialnya ditangan yang telah Akashi lukai ." Itte…" Sontak saja Akashi melepaskan tangannya dan menggenggam erat tangannya yang masih berdarah dan merembes pada sweeternya .

" Kau kenapa Akashi ? " Nijimura segera melepaskan tangannya dan menatap pada sweeter Akashi yang tampang sudah basah dengan darah . " Oi ! Akashi ! Kau berdarah ! " Nijimura segera membawa Akashi ke UKS dan mendudukannya di kasur .

" Kau itu kenapa sampai berdarah banyak begini ? Dan ini kok seperti luka sayatan yang dicakar paksa ya…apa yang telah kau lakukan Akashi ? " Nijimura menatap tajam Akashi ,dan Akashi hanya bisa memalingkan muka . " Tadi…aku terpeselet dan terkena pagar ,makanya berdarah…" Akashi menggumam pelan ,masa Nijimura harus tahu bahwa dia itu hmm..Masokis ? Selalu lari ke penderitaan dan kesakitan ? Pastilah jika Nijimura tahu dia pasti akan membencinya . " Kau yakin hanya terpeselet ? Tapi kenapa sweeter mu tidak ikut robek? " Nijimura menatap tajam Akashi lagi ,membuat Akashi salah tingkah ." Itu…" Akashi memegang tangannya yang terluka ,mukanya ingin menangis . Masa Nijimura harus tahu bahwa dia ini suka menyiksa diri ?

" Aku peduli padamu Akashi ,jadi jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini…aku tahu ,kau itu suka menyakiti dirimu sendiri kan ? karena aku kadang-kadang melihat bekas sayatan di tanganmu…" Nijimura menatap sendu Akashi ,ya…yang dia cintai Akashi ,tapi karena suatu alasan dia harus menjadi kekasih Haizaki ." Bukankah seharusnya Nijimura-senpai bertemu dengan Shori-san ? Bukankah kalian pacaran ? Dia pasti menunggumu sekarang.." Akashi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membawa kekasih Nijimura .

" Jangan bawa-bawa Shori ,Akashi…kau tau ? Alasan aku menjadi kekasihnya karena pada waktu SMP Shori itu menyelamatkanku dari tabrakan oleh truk ,dan dia sendiri yang tertabrak…dan kau tahu ? Shori pernah lumpuh 1 tahun gara-gara itu ,karena itu lah aku jadi kekasihnya…." Nijimura bercerita apa alasan dia menjadi kekashi Shori ,Akashi yang mendegarkannya jadi merasa bersalah…karena dia pernah berpikir kalau Shori itu menggoda Nijimura untuk jadi kekasihnya ,ternyata Shori telah mengorbankan nyawa untuk Nijimura . " Aku mencoba untuk mencintai Shori…tapi susah untukku ,aku hanya bisa menggangapnya sahabat walau kita sudah lama menjadi kekasih…" Akashi sedikit kaget dan sedikit senang setelah mendengar itu ,itu artinya masih ada kesempatan dirinya dengan Nijimura kan ? Walaupun Nijimura sudah dengan Haizaki…tapi entah kenapa Akashi masih berharap .

" Lalu apa maksud senpai menceritakan ini semua ? " Akashi memberanikan diri untuk bicara ,dia tidak mau berharap terlalu banyak ,pasti akan sakit jatuhnya . Nijimura tersenyum dan menatap Akashi ," Aku…setelah aku bertemu kamu ,aku merasakan hal yang berbeda dengan Shori ,rasa ku pada mu entah kenapa lebih kuat…aku tak tahu ,aku mungkin sudah jatuh cinta dengan mu ,kau gadis menarik sekaligus gadis yang kesepian ,aku ingin sekali memeluk mu Seika…" Kata Nijimura memegang pipi Akashi ,membuat pipi gadis itu memerah .

BRAK ! Saat jarak mereka tinggal beberapa cm lagi ,mereka dikejutkan dengan pintu terbanting dan muka menangis seorang Haizaki Shori . " Shuzo…tidak kusangka kau begini kepadaku ,kukira kau…aku kecewa Shuzo…" Dengan segera Nijimura mengejar Shuzo dan mengebaikan Akashi begitu saja . " **Benar kan ? Terlalu berharap itu jika jatuh akan sanagt menyakitkan…**" Akashi kembali menangis dalam diam di UKS ,meratapi cintanya pada senpai nya yang mungkin tidak akan dia gapai .

" Aku pulang saja…disini mood ku makin buruk ,tapi dirumah juga sama…hidupku kenapa begini…" Akashi keluar dari UKS dengan tatapan tajam kepada semuanya ,mencoba menutupi mata sembabnya dan mukanya yang kusut . Bahkan satpam dengan gampang merelakan dia pulang duluan ,di dunia ini memang sudah tidak ada yang memperdulikan nya .

Akashi pun sengaja lewat pintu belakang ,berharap tidak bertemu senpai nya dan kekasihnya . Tapi sepertinya dewa kesialan menyukai nya ,dia malah menemukan Nijimura memeluk Haizaki dengan lembut . Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan melewati mereka .

* * *

…Rumah Akashi…

" KAU ! KAU PUNYA SIMPANAN LAGI KAN ! NGAKU ! ATO ENGGAK AKU PERGI SEKARANG ! " " AKU TIDAK PUNYA SIMPANAN AIKA ! KAU PERGI SILAKAN PERGI ! AKU TIDAK PERDULI ! "

Benar kan ,di rumah maupun di sekolah sama-sama ide buruk ,bahkan walau Akashi datang lebih cepat pun orang tuanya tidak memperdulikan . Selalu saja tiap gadis itu pulang sekolah ,pasti selalu disambut dengan lengkingan dari ibunya dan suara kasar ayahnya . Walau rumah ini indah ,percayalah…dalamnya tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan .

Akashi kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan menutupi telinga nya ,salah satu factor ini lah yang membut Akashi selalu menyakiti dirinya sendiri ,dan lagi-lagi dia menangis dalam diam . Gadis itu pun lama kelamaan masuk kealam mimpi yang lebih indah dari dunia nyata nya sendiri .

" Ah…sudah jam 02.00 ,lagi-lagi aku terbangun tengah malam…" Akashi menatap kamar sekelilingnya . Gelap . Akashi suka gelap karena menurutnya hidupnya sudah sangat gelap . Gadis itupun meraba-raba bawah kasurnya yang ternyata banyak sekali silet disitu . Akashi kemudian membuka perban tadi dan mulai menyayat lagi tangannya ,dan dia pun mulai menyayat tangan kirinya juga . Akashi sedikit tersenyum dan menangis saat merasakan silet itu menembus kulitnya ,tidak…dia tidak ingin cepat mati dengan memutus nadi nya . Dia hanya suka kesakitan nya ,untuk menenangkan nya dari hidup yang menurutnya tidak adil . Gadis itu tetap terjaga sampai keesokan harinya .

* * *

…Esok Hari…

" Oi Seika ! Kaa-san dengar kau kemarin bolos ? Bagaimana bisa kau bolos ! Kau itu dari keluarga Akashi ! Jangan coreng nama keluarga ini dengan kau bolos ! " Omongan Kaa-san tidak Akashi hiraukan ,dia tidak peduli lagi dengan pertengkaran orang tua nya atau apapun itu ,serius dia tidak peduli .

Akashi berjalan ke sekolah dengan pandangan tajam dan tubuh agak oleng ,bayangkan saja dia kemarin tidak tidur ,ditambah luka ditangannya lebih dalam daripada yang dia kira . Dan jadilah gadis itu seperti orang anemia .

" Oi ,Akashi…kau tidak apa-apa ? Mukamu sangat pucat ." Kata Midorima menanyai sekretaris nya ,Akashi hanya menggeleng dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja . Kepalanya terlalu pusing ,jadi biarlah dia istirahat sekarang .

" Jika Akachin sakit ,aku siap kok menggendongmu ke UKS…" Kata Murasakibara datar ,walau datar ,dia cukup perhatian pada temannya itu . " Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk Shintarou…Atsushi ,jadi biarkan aku tidur sebentar…" Akashi menjawab dengan suara lemah . Dan sepanjang pelajaran dia terus tidur entah pingsan ,tidak bisa dibedakan lagi . Dan akhirnya lonceng berbunyi ,dan itu artinya dia harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai OSIS lagi .

…Ruangan OSIS…

Akashi mencoba mensegarkan wajahnya dan membuatnya seram seperti kemarin-kemarin ,tapi tidak berhasil . Muka pucat dan kusutnya tetap kelihatan anggota OSIS . Mereka ingin bertanya kenapa muka wakil nya kusut tapi malah dihadiahi tatapan setan oleh gadis itu . Dan gadis itu melihat bahwa Nijimura tidak ada ,pasti sedang dengan kekasih nya pikirnya .

" Jadi anggaran…bulan ini lumayan ,kerja bagus Tsuchiya . Dan juga tertibkan lagi daftar piket nya Himiko ." Kata Akashi menyebutkan beberapa anggota OSIS dengan suara yang berusaha tegas . Tapi malah terdengar aneh karena seperti suara lemah yang dipaksakan .

" Akashi…jika kau tidak sehat ,seharusnya kau dirumah atau ke UKS kan ? " Akashi hampir menjatuhkan buku anggaran OSIS saat mendengar suara itu ,lalu dia melirik pemilik suara itu dengan raut datar ," Aku sudah kemarin bolos ,dan aku tidak mau bolos lagi…dan apa urusannya dengan senpai ? Bukankah aku sudah melakukan tugas dengan baik ? " Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Nijimura dengan datar .

Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Akashi ditarik oleh Nijimura dan gadis itu segera diseret menuju halaman belakang ,ah Nijimura suka halaman belakang kah sampai dua kali dia menyeret perempuan kesana ?.

" Sen-senpai ! Lepaskan tanganku ? Apa maksud senpai membawaku kesini ? " Tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi kepada senpai nya . Tapi Nijimura hanya diam dan melipat sweeter Akashi sampai tidak menutupi pergelangan tangan ,Nijimura menatap sendu kepada Akashi . " Kau melakukannya lagi kan ? Menyakiti dirimu sendiri ? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau itu berarti untuk ku Akashi ? " Nijimura memeluk Akashi dengan lembut ,membuat Akashi terdiam bingung dan segera berontak dari pelukan Nijimura setelah dia sadar apa yang terjadi ." Apa-apaan kamu senpai ? Bu-bukannya kau itu sudah punya kekasih ? Kenapa main-main memelukku ? "Akashi lalu mengeluarkan tatapan tajam yang biasa dia keluarkan didepan orang lain .

" Tatapan seperti itu tidak akan mempan untuk ku Akashi…aku sudah putus dengan Shori kemarin…" Nijimura tersenyum pahit menatap Akashi ." Tapi kenapa ? A-aku kemarin melihat senpai dan Shori-san berpelukan di halaman…" Ujar Akashi agak-agak malu dan bingung ,bukannya kemarin Nijimura memeluk Haizaki dengan erat ? . " Itu adalah pelukan perpisahan Akashi…" Nijimura kembali tersenyum .

_**Flashback : On**_

Nijimura mengejar Shori yang menangis ,dia sebenarnya merasa bersalah meninggalkan Akashi begitu saja di UKS . Tapi masalahnya dengan Shori harus segera diselesaikan .

" Tunggu Shori ! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu ! " Nijimura menahan tangan gadis itu . " Shuzo…bukankah kau lebih mencintai gadis itu ? Kenapa kau mengejarku Shuzo ? " Shori menatap sendu pada pemuda itu yang kini menunduk .

" A-aku memang mencintai Akashi ,Shori…tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan mu seperti ini kan ? " Nijimura mencoba tersenyum kepada Shori walau hasilnya adalah senyum yang pahit untuk Shori . Kemudian Shori memeluk Nijimura dan menangis ," Jika kau mencintai gadis itu ,aku tak apa-apa kok…karena cinta mu kepada mu hanya karena aku pernah menyelamatkan mu kan ? Tidak ,aku tidak ingin cinta seperti itu…aku ingin cinta yang tulus Shuzo ,dan mungkin cinta yang tulus akan kudapatkan dari laki-laki lain…" Shori tersenyum manis untuk pertama kalinya pada Nijimura ,membuat laki-laki itu juga ikut memeluk gadis itu ." Anggap saja pelukan ini sebagai pelukan terakhir ya…" Shori pun tertawa dalam tangis .

_**Flasback : Off**_

" Dan setelah itu aku segera menemui mu lagi ,tapi kau sudah tidak ada di UKS…padahal rencananya aku akan melakukan pengakuan cinta yang lebih serius ." Nijimura menatap Akashi sembari tersenyum ." Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasih ku ,Seika ? " Nijimura menggegam tangan Akashi dan menatap intens kepadanya .

" A-aku…aku masih tidak enak pada Shori-san…" Jawab Akashi ragu-ragu . Membuat Nijimura menggelengkan kepala ." Tidak Seika ,dia mungkin juga sudah bahagia dengan adik kelasnya Kise yang dari dulu mencintai nya…jadi bagaimana jawabanmu ? " Nijimura sekali lagi menatap intens Akashi dan membuat pipi gadis itu merona .

" A-aku juga sudah lama menyukai senpai…aku mau jadi kekasih senpai…" Jawab Akashi sambil merona dan malu-malu ." Honto ? Yokatta…" Nijimura pun langsung memeluk erat Akashi dan mencium nya dibibir . Gadis itu kaget dan langsung mendorong dada Nijimura ." Se-senpai jangan main cium dulu ! Kita kan baru saja pacaran ! " Jawab gadis itu kelabakan membuat Nijimura tersenyum manis .

" Karena aku ingin jadi first kiss mu…ayo ke UKS ,seperti nya luka mu tidak diobati dengan benar…" Nijimura pun menggenggam tangan Akashi dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum . Membuat gadis itu mengerti bahwa masih ada yang menyayangi dan mencintai nya .

" Tapi first kiss itu Murasakibara yang mengambil makanan dibibirku…" Kata Akashi sambil tertawa . " EHH ? Tapi yang penting dia tidak mengambil first kiss mu dengan sengaja kan ? " Nijimura pun menarik Akashi mendekat dan mencium kening gadis itu .

END_**  
**_

* * *

Ini apa...ada yang bisa rajam saia tolong...PAIRING AMA CERITA APAAN COBA INI QAQ /digebuk

Saia gila...jadi buat cerita ginian _( :'' /nangis

Buat yang nunggu kodomo*emang ada yang nunggu ?* apdet nya pas author dah UN minna~~

RnR~


End file.
